I'll Do Anything You Ever Dreamed To Be Complete
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: They had a life mapped out of her, it's too bad it's not the one she wanted. He is not the one she wanted. What kind of mess has she gotten herself into? Becky/Punk w/ mentions of Becky/Finn. Two-shot? POTENTIALLY BEING REWRITTEN


**an.** I need to stop listening to music when I work out? This was inspired by the song _Slide_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. I hope you all like it?  
 **disclaimer –** not my characters, not my song, _just my idea_.  
 **possible trigger wanring –** mentions of (child) abuse.

* * *

 **I'll Do Anything You Ever Dreamed To Be Complete.**

* * *

 _She looked so sad._

He leaned against the railing; his hood pulled up over his face. He knew he shouldn't be there but, he missed her so much.

She walked his way, her bag slung over her shoulder and her head down. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, shielding her from the cool October air.

He stepped forward when she almost walked past him. "Hi."

She jumped and turned to face him, her brown eyes wide with alarm. "Phil?"

He smiled softly, "How are you, Becky?"

The red-head shrugged her slender shoulders, averting her gaze, "Oh. I'm alright, I s'pose."

He grunted in disbelief and leaned back against the railing, once more. He crossed his arms and legs. "I've missed you."

She took a step closer to him, "You shouldn't be here Phil. If my Da finds out. . . ."

Phil reached out and took her hands, pulling her closer. "I don't care. I tried to stay away but, I can't." He stared into her deep brown eyes, so warm, so welcoming.

 _He could get lost in those eyes._

"I've missed you too."

He smiled and reached out to cup her face. He pulled her into a gentle kiss as his fingers nestled in her unruly curls. Her arms wound around his waist and she squeezed him lightly. He winced against the pressure and she immediately backed away, a look of deep concern passing over her face.

"Phil?"

"It's not so bad; not this time." He assured her.

"I'm sorry." She frowned as she held his hand.

He could tell she meant it.

He smiled weakly and thanked her. She was always so kind and he couldn't help but wonder how something so precious could come from someone so cruel.

"M- maybe I should go." She pulled her hand away and raked her fingers through her hair, nervously.

That was when he noticed it.

 _The shiny diamond ring on her finger._

He grasped her hand firmly in his own as he eyed the extravagant ring. He felt like he was going to be sick. "When . . . who?"

"A few months ago. A coworker of my Dad's . . . "

"But I love you." The words escaped him before he had a chance to stop them.

"Phil, I - - - " She frowned. She looked away from him and shifted her weight anxiously.

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and their eyes met once again. He ran his thumb lightly against her cheek,"Do you love him?"

Becky shrugged and once again averted her gaze. She stared sadly at the river below, "I suppose I do. He is a good man; he is good to me." She stated.

But, he had the answer he needed. Her behavior was telling; he knew the second she looked away _. He always knew when she was lying._

He pulled her in and kissed her lips, "Not like you love me?"

Becky stared up at him, her pale skin and glassy eyes glistening in the moonlight. "No, not like I love you."

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"Happy Birthday." She smiled and kissed him before rolling onto her back. He groaned in disappointment as the heat of her body left him.

"Very happy." He chuckled when she playfully slapped his chest and took the opportunity to seize her wrist. He pulled her closer, his other am, snaking around her waist as he kissed her.

Her fingers glided over his chest and he winced when they brushed against one of many bruises.

She murmured her apologizes against his lips.

He responded with another kiss as he pushed her back against the pillows . . .

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

They sat alone on the empty fire escape outside of his father's apartment. She had called and told him they need to meet right away. He had asked her to meet him on the fire escape outside of his bedroom window. They had spent so many nights there, just sitting and staring at the stars as they talked of their dreams to escape.

Now they sat in a contemplative silence.

There was no hiding their secret now.

"What do you want to do Bex?"

"I have to tell my parents."

Phil nodded. He had known she would want to, even if it did not bode well for either of them.

"Okay, than I want to go with you."

"Phil, that's not a good idea. You know how my parents feel about you. . . ."

"But how do _you_ feel about me, Becky?"

"I _love_ you, you know that."

Phil nodded, "And _I_ love _you_ and that is why I _need_ to be there with you."

"But, they will ruin your life." Becky frowned; thinking about her parents and how they felt about Phil. "At least if I go, I can lie. I can tell them that Finn and I. . ."

"No!" Phil cut her off. "I don't want you telling anyone that our baby is anyone's but mine."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

He hated to see her cry and he suddenly felt guilty for being so short with her. "'I'm sorry, Bex." He mumbled into her hair as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I just want to be there for you, to protect you. I love you."

"I love you too." Her voice was hoarse with unshed tears and she inched closer to him, leaning her head against his chest.

He held her tightly against him, "We can go see your parents tomorrow. If that is what you want?'

She nodded her head in response. "Phil?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come back to my dorm with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Phil smiled and nodded as he rubbed her back, "Yea. Of course Bex." He got up and helped her to her feet. He kissed her lightly before leading the way down the old fire escape.

* * *

 **an.** I was originally just going to make this an oneshot but I think it exciting enough to be in two chapters. So this is going to be a two shot. I hope you all like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will see you all around for chapter two, I hope. - Danie


End file.
